


Trouble

by superlockednegan84



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: The avengers have capture a very bad girl.  What happens when one of them turns her.





	Trouble

No attorneys

To plead my case

No opiates

To send me into outta space

And my fingers

Are bejeweled

With diamonds and gold

But that ain’t gonna help me now

You sat in the cell staring at the wall. You couldn’t believe you’d let them catch you. The stupid Avengers. You stood and began pacing. You had to find a way out of here. The walls were closing in. Not literally closing in, but your claustrophobia was getting the best of you.

He walked up to the cell bow strapped to his back, “What’s the matter in there?”

You looked over to him, “What does it matter to you Hawkeye?”

He shrugged, “It doesn’t. Just thought talking might help.” 

You sighed, “Just let me out of here and everything will be fine.”

He laughed, “What do you think I am? Stupid? That’s not going to happen.”

I’m trouble

Yeah trouble now

I’m trouble ya’ll

I disturb my town

I’m trouble

Yeah trouble now

I’m trouble ya’ll

I got trouble in my town

You sighed, “Come on Barton. Not like there’s an attorney that’s gonna take my case. Just let me out no one has to know.” 

He smirked, “I’ll know, and for what you did you deserve to rot in that cage.” 

You plopped down on the bench, “Come on is what I did really that bad?” 

Clint glared, “You destroyed a city and killed thousands of people, Lydia. Yeah it’s really that bad.”

You bit your bottom lip, “Come on Clint. Make me a good girl.”

He raised his eyebrows. Was she really coming on to him? He raised an eyebrow, “Right. I come in there and you kill me too?”

You sighed then pouted your lips, “Why would I waste such a great specimen of man?”

You think your right

But you were wrong

You tried to take me

But I knew all along

You can take me

For a ride

I’m not a fool out

So you better run and hide

Clint smirked, “Ok I’m coming in. Don’t try anything stupid.” 

You smirked, “Wouldn’t dream of it hot stuff.” He opened the door and walked up to you smiling. You stood on your tippy toes to kiss him biting his lower lip. Clint’s hand went to your hair pulling. You let out a soft moan.

Someone cleared their throat. You looked up to see Tony Stark.

He smiled, “Um Clint wanna tell me what’s going on here?”

Clint sighed, “What does it look like Tony?” Tony glared, “Like you’re fixing to let the bad guy go.”

Clint smirked, “I wasn’t going to let her go. Was gonna teach her how to be a good girl.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Right can’t trust you to guard her. Come on.”

I’m trouble

Yeah trouble now

I’m trouble ya’ll

I got trouble in my town

I’m trouble

Yeah trouble now

I’m trouble ya’ll

I got trouble in my town

Clint walked out of the cell and up the stairs. 

You plopped back down glaring at Tony, “I was almost free.”

Tony smirked, “That’s the point. You’re going to rot in here for what you’ve done. I’ll make sure of that.” 

You sighed, “I was just having a little fun.” 

Tony glared, “That’s just it, most people don’t call killing thousands of people ‘having a little fun’”.

You smirked, “Most people don’t know how to have fun.”

Tony sighed and pinched his nose, “You know we could use someone like you on our side.” 

You threw your head back and laughed, “You mean be a good guy?”

Tony nodded, “Exactly. No more killing innocent people.” 

You sighed, “If I said yes would it get me out of the cage?” 

Tony nodded his head, “Yes.”

If you see me coming

Down the street then

You know it’s time to

Go (and you know it’s time to go

cause here comes trouble)

You smiled, “Then I’ll do it. Just get me out of here.” 

Tony smirked as he opened the door standing to the side, “Alright.” 

You started to walk by and he grabbed your arm, “I’m going to be watching you very closely. One wrong move and you’ll be right back in here.”

You pulled your arm away, “I get it big man. You call the shots.”

You continued past him and up the stairs. Tony was right behind you. You smiled at Clint and he nearly fell out of his chair, “How’d you get out?”

You smiled, “I struck a deal with the boss man.” 

Tony looked around at the team, “Lydia is going to be working with us from now on. But one wrong move and she’s right back in that cell.” 

Captain stood up, “Tony I think this is a very bad idea.”

No attorneys

To plead my case

No opiates

To send me into outta space

And my fingers

Are bejeweled

With diamonds and gold

But that ain’t gonna help me now

You smiled at Steve, “Come on Cap it’ll be ok.” 

Steve glared at you, “This conversation is not between you and me. It’s between me and Tony.” 

You rolled your eyes, “Whatever makes you feel big and strong?” 

Tony looked at Steve, “Don’t worry. I’ll keep a close eye on her. You’ll see.” 

Steve threw his hands up and walked out.

Tony grabbed your arm, “You’re coming with me. I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping.”

You sighed as he grabbed your arm again, “You know I don’t need you to lead me around like a puppy.” 

Tony smiled, “This way I know you’re not going to run.” 

You smirked, “Look I don’t wanna go back in that cage. Believe me I’m not going anywhere.”

You think your right

But you were wrong

You tried to take me

But I knew all along

You can take me

For a ride

Cause I’m not a fool out

So you better run and hide

Tony lead you into a massive room. You looked at him, “I take it this is your room.”

He smiled, “Of course it is. What better way to keep a close eye on you.” 

You smirked, “Oh mister Stark you couldn’t handle me if you tried.”

He smirked back, “I think you really underestimate me.”

You stepped closer to him. Bodies touching as you ghosted over his lips, “You really think so Stark?”

Tony’s hand went to the back of your head, “Yeah I really think so.”

You kissed him quickly shoving him to the ground. He looked up at you shocked. You straddled him, “I like it rough.” 

He smirked, “Perfect.” You lifted your shirt off over your head and threw it across the room. 

Steve bursted into the room, “Tony we need to have a discussion about th….”

You let out a frustrated sigh, “For crying out loud don’t you guys ever knock?” You stood up grabbing your shirt, “I’m going to go have a look around. You two have a great talk.” 

Tony laid his head back with a sigh, “Really Steve.”

I’m trouble

Yeah trouble now

I’m trouble ya’ll

I disturb my town

I’m trouble

Yeah trouble now

I’m trouble ya’ll

I got trouble in my town

You turned the corner fixing your shirt, and slammed into Clint. You smiled, “Just the hero I was looking for.” 

He smirked, “Thought you’d be wrapped around Tony by now.”

You grimaced, “Come one Barton. You know it’s you I want.” Clint smiled grabbing your hand, “Come with me.”

You smiled as you let him lead the way. He opened the door to a small room and waited for you to enter. You entered as he closed the door, “Does that door have a lock?” 

Clint smirked, “Yeah it does. Why?” You smiled, “Because people have a way of busting in and interrupting things and I don’t want to be interrupted again.”

He smiled as he locked the door, “There problem solved.”

So if you see me coming

Down the street then

You know it’s time to

Go (go-oh-oh..I got)

Clint stepped closer to you his hand going to your waist. He pulled you closer to him. You smiled as you kissed him deeply. Clint’s other hand went to the hem of your shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to remove it. The next thing to go was your bra. Then he was slamming you into the wall taking a nipple hungrily into his mouth. You lifted your legs wrapping them around his waist.

The hand that was around your waist came up to your throat, choking you gently. You let out a soft moan. Your hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. You let your legs drop and his hands traveled down your body to your pants. Clint quickly unbuttoned and zipped your pants as your hands reached the hem of his shirt, and lifted it up over his head.

Trouble

Yeah trouble now

I’m trouble ya’ll

I got trouble in my town

I’m trouble

Yeah trouble now

I’m trouble ya’ll

I got trouble in my town

Once the shirt was gone you quickly went to work on his pants. In a moment his pants and underwear were gone. The both of you were gloriously nude. He grabbed your throat again slamming you into the wall and kissing you passionately. You moaned out loud as you wrapped your legs back around him. He rammed into you, causing you to gasp out.

Clint didn’t wait. He just started ramming in and out of you harder and faster. You scratched down his back as your moans got louder. He kissed down your jawbone to your neck, before biting hard. He was marking you as his. You screamed out his name loudly as you came undone. Clint kissed you passionately as he rammed into you a few more times, before he spilt his essence deep inside of you.

Trouble

Yeah trouble now

I’m trouble ya’ll

I got trouble in my town

I’m trouble

Yeah trouble now

I’m trouble ya’ll

I got trouble in my town

I got trouble in my town

I got trouble in my town

He held onto you as you both came down from your highs. Then he gently walked you to the bed and laid you down, “We should get some sleep.” 

You smiled up at him, “Wow Barton. I wasn’t expecting that.”

He smirked, “Oh honey I’m full of surprises.” You closed your eyes as he crawled in behind you, “I can’t wait to discover all of them.”


End file.
